Supermarket
by AiLyyn
Summary: Ingatkan Ying jika berbelanja dengan Taufan adalah hal yang paling buruk di kehidupannya. "Oh bagus! Dia menghilang lagi!"


**Haai saya author baru disini :3**

**Nama saya AiLyyn, panggil Lyyn aja :3 #kagakadayangnanya**

**Ini ff pertama saya**

**Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan**

**So, ENJOY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Ingatkan Ying jika berbelanja dengan Taufan adalah hal yang paling buruk di kehidupannya. "Oh bagus! Dia menghilang lagi!" **

**Warning : Author baru, Typo berserakan, Gaje, Taufan×Ying, *bonus Hali×Yaya, Ff abal-abalan, Garing :v, Oneshotot, Genre tak menentu **

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta!**

**DLDR**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sungguh, ingatkan Ying jika berbelanja dengan Taufan adalah sebuah malapetaka

Tidak, bukan malapetaka. Namun sebuah _bencana._

_Bencana yang sangat sangaaat mega super dahsyat_

Hiperbola? Tidak Ying sedang tidak menggunakan majas hiperbola. Kenyataan diatas memang benar adanya. Lebih baik ia berbelanja dengan segerombolan anak TK dibandingkan dengan Taufan.

Oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada seseorang yang menemanimu pergi berbelanja di sebuah supermarket yang luas, dan tiba-tiba orang itu meninggalkanmu sendirian? Oh _Hell._

"Taufaan! Kau dimanaa!" seru Ying kesal sambil mendorong troli mengelilingi supermarket.

Matanya menyisir lorong demi lorong supermarket.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan sehelai rambut hitam milik Taufan.

"Ya tuhan, kemana sang hiperaktif itu!"

Alasan mengapa mereka di supermarket adalah untuk membeli beberapa barang atas utusan sang ketua kelas. Harusnya ini memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tapi si pemuda bertopi miring itu selalu meninggalkan gadis berparas oriental itu.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Taufan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lenyap tak bersisa seakan tak pernah ada. Membuat Ying pusing tujuh keliling karena sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu.

Pertama kalinya ia kehilangan Taufan, ia harus mengelilingi supermarket yang super duper besar itu selama dua kali. Yang akhirnya ia menemukan Taufan sedang berada di depan rak toples-toples kue kering dengan pandangan mendamba (yang akhirnya Ying memutuskan tidak ada salahnya membeli dua toples kue kering).

Dan yang kedua kalinya Taufan menghilang, Ying tidak mau repot-repot mengelilingi supermarket dengan troli ditangan. Dengan menahan malu, Ying pergi kebagian informasi, meminta petugas untuk memberi panggilan kepada seorang pemuda-bertopi-biru-putih-miring-berambut-hitam-dengan-jaket-berwarna-biru-dan-logo-SMA-Pulau-Rintis-dan-cengiran-konyol-bernama-Taufan.

Bukan cara yang efektif rupanya.

Sebab Ying harus menunggu selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya seorang petugas membawa Taufan yang ditemukan tengah asyik bermain mobil-mobilan di lorong mainan.

Ying tidak tahu harus memekik marah atau menonjok Taufan terlebih dahulu, karena ia ingin sekali melakukan dua hal itu sekaligus kepada pemuda kurang ajar itu.

* * *

"Jangan. Pergi. Kemana. Mana. Paham?!" Ying memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata, bonus tatapan super tajam kepada Taufan yang membalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Ying memelototi Taufan lebih dalam, sampai akhirnya pemuda bertopi miring itu menengakkan badannya sambil memberi gerakkan hormat, "Siap, kapten!"

"Kau tidak boleh beranjak satu senti pun dari troli kita. Paham? Kita hanya perlu membeli sapu, pel, cairan pel, dan ember, yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Tapi gara-gara kau, kita sudah di supermarket selama 2 jam! Aku yakin ketua kelas akan sangat marah kepada kita. Kau harus tanggung jawab nanti, mengerti?!"

Yang diberi omelan hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu layaknya anjing di _dashboard _mobil. Menggemaskan memang, tapi Ying sedang marah, dna ia tidak sudi membiarkan dirinya terjebak di pesona seorang Taufan.

"Taufan! Aku serius! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana lagi!"

Taufan menguap sambil mengangguk cepat, "Duh, Ying. Jangan marah-marah terus dong. Lagian nanti cepat keriput-"

"Taufan! Aku tidak punya keriput! Lagi pula aku masih berumur 17 tahun! Dan tidak ada gadis di planet ini mempunyai keriput di usianya yang ke 17 tahun!"

"Tapi, saat kau tertawa, kulit di sekitar matamu-"

"Aissh itu bukan keriput! Semua orang yang tertawa kulit disekitar matanya akan mengerut secara alami. Masa' begitu saja tidak tau?!"

Taufan mengangkat bahunya, "Oh ya? Tapi kerutan di sekitar matamu bentuknya sangat dalam! Seperti anaconda! Apakah kau memelihara anaconda di dalam kulitmu, Ying?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Bukan anaconda ya? Lalu apa? Piton?"

Mengetahui bahwa ia akan kalah jika lawan bicaranya adalah Taufan, Ying memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju lorong tempat sapu, perlatan keberhisan terakhir yang dibutuhkan kelasnya.

Ying berdiri dihadapan jejeran sapu dengan gagang aneka warna dan bermacam ukuran. Setelah menimbang sesaat, Ying mengambil kedua sapu berukuran medium.

"Taufan, menurutmu lebih bagus warna biru atau warna merah?"

Sunyi.

Mendesah panjang, Ying segera menoleh ke sampingnya.

Benar saja, teman sekelasnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Lagi.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"TAUFAAN!"

Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia seperti nenek lampir gila yang memutari supermarket selama 5 kali sambil mengomel panjang pendek dengan serangkaian kata yang masih bisa ditolerir.

"Aissh hiperaktif menyebalkan itu! Taufaan! Kau dimanaa?!"

Ying melirik jam tangannya, yang jarum panjangnya menunjukkan pada angka empat. Luar biasa. Hanya untuk membeli alat kebersihan di supermarket yang letaknya hanya 15 menit dari sekolah, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 5 jam!.

"Kalau ketemu, matilah kau Taufan! Akan ku masukkan kau ke dalam sereal dan akan kucampur dengan racun yang sudah kutaruh di susu coklat! Awas saja nanti!" cerca Ying sambil mencengkram trolinya erat-erat, berusaha menyalurkan emosinya yang makin meluap.

Matanya yang melotot tajam mentap tiap sisi sudut supermarket, berharap menemukan topi biru putih Taufan yang mencolok itu.

Nihil. Nihil. Nihil.

Mendesah panjang, ia mencoba bertanya pada pasangan yang tengah berdiri di depan rak selai.

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat laki-laki yang memakai topi biru putih miring dengan rambut hitam dan jaket-"

"Apa menurutmu selai stroberi enak?"

"Hah?" Ying melongo.

Bukannya mendapat petunjuk, justru ia malah ditanya tentang pendapatnya mengenai selai stroberi?!.

"...enak?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Aha!" Gadis berjilbab pink yang asing itu bertepuk tangan, sedangkan pria bertopi merah-pacarnya-, hanya menggigit bibir kecewa.

"Tuh kan, Hali! Rasa stroberi-"

Jengkel karena tidak mendapat petunjuk dan tidak peduli tata krama, Ying menyela, "Permisi? Apa nona dan tuan melihat pemuda bertopi miring berwarna biru putih-"

"Dia kearah sana, 10 menit yang lalu" pacar sang gadis menunjuk lorong daging segar.

"Ah sungguh? Terimakasih!" Ying berterima kasih dan segera meninggalkan pasangan yang aneh itu, yang samar-samar ia dengar masih berdebat tentang selai stroberi.

Tak sabar, ia mendorong trolinya dengan ganas, menerobos orang-orang yang tengah berbelanja, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari seluruh pengunjung, ia berseru kencang ditengah besranya lorong daging segar.

"Taufaan! Aku disini! Masih mau bermain petak umpet, eh?!"

Orang-orang menatap Ying dengan pandangan mencela, seakan ia adalah penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur. Bahkan para pegawai memberinya tatapan ingin tahu dengan peringatan. Yang benar saja, deh. Dia kan cuman memanggil-

Manik matanya menangkap seorang pemuda bertopi biru putih miring di depan booth sampel makanan.

Begurau dengan pegawai wanita disana sambil memasukkan entah apa namanya kedalam mulutnya.

Taufan.

Mati kau.

"HEY! TAUFAAN!"

Kakinya berderal dengan cepat, mendorong troli dengan kecepatan maksimum. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Ying sudah berada di hadapan Taufan sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan "

Taufan, hebatnya masih mampu memasang ekspresi tanpa dosa sambil menghujamkan tusuk giginya pada sebuah sosis, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Ying. Makan"

"Taufan!"

"Apa? Aku lapar jadi aku makan. Memangnya aku harus apa? Menari balet di tengah-tengah lorong supermarket?"

"Kaau!"

"Apa? Menari samba sambil memakai topi pantai?"

"Oh, astaga! Aku tak percaya punya-"

Omelan Ying yang sudah ia hafal sepanjang pencariannya kelilimg supermarket terhenti dengan sepotong sosis yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bertopi biru putih miring itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ying heran usai mengunyah sosis, yang ternyata merek favoritnya dengan cepat.

"Menyuapimu" Taufan nyengir sambil memasukkan kembali sosis ke dalam mulut Ying sebelum gadis itu protes.

"Ini sosis kesukaanmu, makanya aku kabur dari sini. Kalau ku ajak langsung, kau pasti akan menolak dan bilang buang-buang waktu. Padahal tidak ada salahnya mampir dan makan sebentar, iya kan?" Taufan kembali menyuapi sosis.

"Taufan..."

"Makan"

"Taufan"

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Dengan keras tangannya masih menyodorkan sepotong sosis ke dalam mulut Ying. Bola matanya menatap Ying sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun masih memasang cengiran yang lebar, Ying dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan dari manik bola mata Taufan.

"Taufan.."

"Ying, aku menyukaim-"

"TAUFAN! KAU MENGHABISKAN SAMPEL SOSIS ITU, DEMI TUHAN!"

Ups.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonus**_

_**Supermarket - Strawberry Jam**_

Yaya berkacak pinggang, menggertakkan gigi, memutar mata dan menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menumpahkan kekesalannya dalam kata-kata pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hali, mungkin kau berpikir aku tidak sadar. Tapi sebenarnya aku tau kau diam-diam mengembalikan lebih dari 10 barang yang kuambil sejak kita masuk ke supermarket.

Halilintar, masih dengan tatapan dingin meski sudah tertangkap basah, menaikkan alis dan memberi tatapan _lantas?_

"Aku menahan diri membiarkanmu mengembalikan keripik kentang, cokelat, wafer, dan segala cemilan favoritku. Tapi untuk selai stroberi yang satu ini, kau harus membiarkanku membelinya! Harus!"

"Yaya, aku tidak suka-"

"Stroberi itu enak, Hali! Siswi SMA tadi saja sependapat denganku!"

Keras kepala, Yaya memasukkan sebotol selai stroberi ke dalm trolinya.

Sedetik kemudian, selai stroberi itu sudah kembali ke raknya berkat tangan cekatan Halilintar.

Menggerutu, Yaya kembali memasukkan selai stroberi ke dalm trolinya lagi.

Hanya untuk dikembalikan sedetik kemudian oleh Halilintar.

Selai masuk troli.

Selai keluar troli.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

"Halii!" Yaya memelototi pacarnya.

"Nggak mau!" Halilintar melipatkan tangannya dan cemberut imut.

"Tidak suka, Yaya~"

"Tuan, perlakuanmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh kali ini! Selai stroberi ini harus, wajib, mesti kita beli. Titik. Habis perkara. Paham?"

"Yaya~"

"Ewww jangan melakulan itu di depab umum, Hali! Menjijikkan!"

"Yaya~"

"Halilintar!"

"Honey Bunny Sweetie Cutie Pie~"

Dan akhirnya selai stroberi pun kembali ke raknya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

_**FIN**_

**A/N : Hai kalian! Sudah selesai kah membaca ff ini? Keren gak? Bagus gak? #gak**

**Alurnya kecepatan ya? Maaf di pikiranku cuma kayak gini adanya.**

**Bagi yang bingung, disini Hali dan Taufan bukan saudara, jadi kayak gak kenal aja. Sama kayak Ying dan Yaya bukan sahabat, jadi kayak asing satu sama lain gitu.**

**Ku harap readers bisa me review ya! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan saya pamit undur diri dulu! #emang berita #authorlebay #dilempartoa**

**Dont be silent readers, leave your review!**

**Review please!**


End file.
